1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for dispensing dental solutions such as an anti-plaque mouthwash or medicament to a person's teeth and under gum tissue. The apparatus also could be used by a dentist is dispense a variety of medicaments and disinfectants, or a bonding agent to a person's tooth surface during a dental repair procedure.
The apparatus uses a brush extending from the nozzle or tip of the apparatus to aid in applying or spreading the dental solution being dispensed. In order for such an apparatus to be useful, the brush extending from the nozzle must remain in position during use. If the brush retracts into the nozzle tip during use, the apparatus is useless as the brush is not available to control the spreading of the solution. Similarly, if the brush is expelled from the nozzle tip during use, the apparatus is of no use.
Such an apparatus has a dual function. The apparatus must be able to allow a thinner, i.e., lower viscosity, fluid such as mouthwash to flow through the nozzle tip with the brush not impeding the flow of fluid. In this case, the brush is often used to urge or force the mouthwash into tight spaces around teeth in a “scrubbing” action that tries to force the brush back into the nozzle tip. When the apparatus is used to deliver a thicker, i.e., higher viscosity, fluid such as a dental bonding agent, the nozzle tip must allow the dental bonding agent to be pushed through the nozzle, along the brush, without expelling the brush from the nozzle tip. It is therefore critical that such an apparatus have the brush securely anchored to prevent relative movement while allowing the flow of both lower and higher viscosity fluids or solutions.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,371 to D. E. Fischer shows a dental agent applicator for applying dental bonding agents to tooth surfaces. The dental agent applicator shows a brush inserted into the tip of the dental agent applicator and held in place by crimping the tip.
A tissue sampling device with fin shaped finger tabs to aid in manipulation of the device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,024 to D. P. Dorsey et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,371 to D. E. Fischer presents a method of use of an apparatus for delivering a highly filled thixotropic sealant to teeth. The apparatus shows a brush inserted into the tip of the apparatus and held in place by a helical ridge that is formed in the bore of the tip.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,684 to D. E. Fischer claims the apparatus shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,371.
A syringe apparatus with detachable mixing and delivery tip is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,286,257 to D. E. Fischer. A syringe with two plungers is used to inject air into the delivery tip and mix the substances to be applied with continued movement of the plungers expelling the mixed substances through the delivery tip.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,390,817 B1 to S. Jensen shows a fiber tipped dental substance applicator that is insertable into a bore of an exit orifice of a syringe. A plurality of pathways are formed on the exterior of the applicator to allow the dental substance to flow out the exit orifice of the syringe to the bristles.
A multi-component mixing, storage and dispensing device for use with a plunger shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,612,465 B2 to P. R. Pierson et al. discloses a double pronged piston for puncturing a sealed movable piston having twin cavities for holding substances to be mixed at the time of application.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,749,356 B1 to W. T. Mead et al. shows a touch-up coating applicator for remote locations the uses a flexible tube to connect the syringe to the brush applicator assembly.